Puerta equivocada
by Roronoa Dante
Summary: La vida de Yuuri Katsuki podría resumirse en paz y tranquilidad, o al menos eso era hasta que dentro de una confusión a su puerta llegaron los medios hermanos Otabek y JJ, ahora tendrá que cuidar de ellos un par de semanas; mientras que ahora deberá encontrar la forma de cuidar de un par de adolescentes, trabajar, seguir con sus estudios y lidiar con su nuevo (y muy guapo) vecino.


**Perspectiva de Yuuri**

Se trataba de una mañana tranquila de sábado, se trataba de su día de descanso así que no se sintió culpable por despertar más tarde de lo normal, ni mucho menos de tardar casi treinta minutos en la ducha, y es que tomarse un tiempo para él era necesario en algunas ocasiones. Así que dentro de todo ese ambiente de relajación, se sorprendió por las llamadas insistentes en la puerta de su departamento momentos antes de desayunar sus perfectos hot-cakes.

Así que un poco desganado llego hasta la puerta y sin demora la abrió para encontrarse con una bella mujer, de largos cabellos negros y ojos de color miel, la cual le mostro una enorme sonrisa y no dudo en saltar sobre él con un efusivo abraso.

Hola querido hermanito, ¿Cómo has estado?, siento mucho venir tan pronto como te pude avisar y aún más por no tener tanta comunicación contigo.

De la boca del japonés no salió palabra alguna, no reconocía a la mujer que tenía en frente, él solo sabía que tenía una hermana, que sin ser grosero, era aproximadamente unos cinco años menor que la mujer que ahora entraba a su departamento con la confianza de conocerlo desde siempre.

H-hola, disculpa, yo…

El pobre chico no encontraba palabras amables para preguntarle a la emocionada mujer de que se trataba todo, aclararle que talvez se había equivocado de departamento, de puerta o de persona

Jajaja, no tienes porqué ponerte así, se nota que aun estas algo dormido, bueno espero que no te moleste cuidarlos por estas semanas, no le creía a Max cuando me dijo que había conseguido boletos para ese maravilloso crucero, así que no tuve tiempo de conseguir alguien que los cuidara en casa, sé que ellos no tendrán problema alguno para quedarse contigo, es más, ya deberían estar aquí, se quedaron bajando sus maletas del auto.

Las palabras salían rápidamente de la boca de la mujer, tanto que a Yuuri le costaba trabajo seguirle el hilo a la conversación, solo entendía que ella tenía prisa y que alguien iría por maletas. Si ya la presencia de ella era suficiente para aturdirla por la puerta, que seguía abierta, llegaron tres personas más, un hombre y dos adolescentes.

Ya están aquí, ¡qué alegría! Otabek, Jean, les presento a su tío, por favor, compórtense correctamente; tienen nuestros números por cualquier emergencia, lo amo muchísimo y les prometemos que las próximas vacaciones familiares serán las mejores, ¿no es así amor?

La mujer tomo de los hombros al par de jóvenes, quienes no tenían una cara de felicidad como la de sus padres, pero que de igual manera, pretendían poner una buena cara para no decepcionar a su madre.

Claro que sí, ánimo chicos, solo serán unas semanas, ya encontraremos la manera de compensarlos, pero, Lisa tenemos que irnos ya si queremos abordar a tiempo.

El mayor en toda la sala tomó la mano de su esposa y la jalo para salir del departamento, la cual solo puso resistencia para dejar un beso en cada una de las mejillas de sus dos hijos y uno más para Yuuri que aún se encontraba en estado de shock.

Y así, tan rápido como llegaron, los mayores se retiraron, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa en sus rostros… pero, dentro de la sala del pequeño departamento las cosas se quedaron en silencio, ninguno de los hombres presentes tenían la intención de iniciar una conversación…

Bueno, un gusto, mi nombre es Otabek Altin, tengo 18 años, gracias por cuidar de nosotros – el menor de estatura rompió el silencio, y después de un suspiro, y de ver que su acompañante ya se encontraba curioseando entre las pertenencias del mayor prosiguió con las presentaciones – él es mi medio hermano, su nombre es Jean Jacques Leroy, tiene 19 años.

No obtuvo respuesta de su supuesto familiar, sino más bien, le vio tomarse la cabeza y con pasos algo torpes caminar hasta la silla más cercana…

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?, su tranquila mañana se había roto de pronto con solo atender la puerta, y en lugar de devorar su desayuno ahora tenía como invitados a dos jóvenes que ni idea de quienes fueran…

Intento tranquilizarse, respirando, una, dos, hasta tres veces…

Los miro nuevamente para hacer un breve recuento de los acontecimientos de los últimos cinco minutos; según la información proporcionada por quien estaba frente a él con cara estoica pero algo de preocupación en su mirada, de nombre Otabek, quien tiene ojos marrones obscuros, casi llegando al negro, mientras que su cabello corto y con tonalidad negra con un corte estilo "Undercut", el menor de los dos hermanos, mientras que el otro, de cabello igualmente de un color negro, un poco corto, sin embargo, con unos cuantos mechones tapando su frente, con diferencia que sus ojos son de color gris, y quien ahora devoraba su ansiada comida. El siendo su supuesto tío, supuesto hermano de una mujer de nombre Lisa, quien sale de vacaciones y cuenta con que él cuide de sus hijos… algo estaba mal, muy mal…

Entonces, ¿vamos a desayunar o no?

Yuuri solo levanto su mirada, y afirmo, tenía hambre y después de saciar esa necesidad trataría de encontrar sentido a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Se dirigió a su cocina a preparar más panqueques, sentía la garganta algo seca, pero aun así junto valor para hablar.

Chicos, perdón por decirlo de esta manera, pero, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Es decir ¿están seguros de quien soy yo?

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, las preguntas les resultaban extrañas, pero, ellos tampoco tenían mucha información.

Lo siento, pero creo que estamos igual, solo recuerdo a mi madre pidiéndome hacer maletas y algo de sus vacaciones…

No olvides, ella dijo que nos quedaríamos con su hermano menor, que vivía del otro lado de la ciudad, y que el quedaría a cargo de nosotros por mientras, por cierto, soy JJ.

El mayor no se detuvo al interrumpir al menor, incluso aún tenía algo de comida en su boca al hablar. Así que colocando una nueva ronda de panqueques sobre la mesa, así como los platos y cubiertos faltantes, siguió hablando:

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki, y creo que será necesario aclarar muchas cosas aquí…

Los más jóvenes se miraron entre sí por unos segundos, y luego devolvieron la vista al mayor

¿Katsuki?, ese no es el apellido de nuestra madre…

Yuuri suspiro, al parecer, las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido, uno raro y dispar, pero lo tenía.

Eso es lo que quiero aclarar, al parecer su madre se ha confundido y con sus prisas no he podido aclarar nada, fue un gran error de mi parte no aclararlo antes de que esto se saliera un poco de control, tanto así que no se me ocurre una buena solución para este dilema, lo siento.

Los menores no dijeron nada, se limitaron a servir el desayuno en sus correspondientes platos y comenzar a comer.

Esto suena muy propio de mi madre, hace las cosas tan deprisa que parecen nunca terminar bien, ahora nos hemos convertido en una molestia para usted, le agradecemos la comida, en cuanto terminemos de desayunar nos iremos.

Aunque las palabras de Otabek salieron serias y decididas a Yuuri no le agradaron, y es que les pasaría con este par de adolescentes por su cuenta, solos por varias semanas, ese lado responsable del japonés no permitiría que les pasara algo a estos desconocidos que fueron sus sobrinos por unos momentos.

No es ninguna molestia, en cuanto terminemos el desayuno llamaremos a sus padres para aclarar todo, y ya todos encontraremos una solución para esto, por ahora, coman.

Termino sus palabras con una dulce sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar a los hermanos, y es que quien en sus facultades podría aceptar a unos extraños en su casa, alimentarlos y ayudarlos con aquella amabilidad y calidez.

Pobres de ellos, nunca esperaron que ese incidente de un sábado por la mañana se convirtiera en toda una odisea.

 **Ok ok ok, lo sé, esto es terrible…**

 **Esta es mi primera historia en Wattpad, y la verdad es que estoy nerviosa, además, es mi primer intento en el universo de YOI, así, que… sé que los personajes están totalmente fuera de su personalidad, y me disculpo por ello, esto se trata de un universo alterno, así que espero que me perdonen por ello.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a esto!**


End file.
